Harry Potter and the Secrets of Destiny
by matalinopnoyboy
Summary: As Harry Potter ventures into his sixth year at Hogwarts, what plans does Voldemort have against the Order? And this time, Destiny will play a huge role in who wins the battle!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Secrets of Destiny  
  
by: matalinopnoyboy  
  
Note : Before I had a story with the same exact title, but it was meant for the fifth book of Harry Potter. But the fifth book has come out and that story hasn't been updated for year already. So I decided to carry over the title to my fanfic of the sixth book. Read and enjoy.  
  
Chapter One - The War  
  
Harry Potter looked upon the ceiling from his bed in a little room in his aunt and uncle's home. He was no ordinary child. Harry was a wizard. Of course you knew that if you read the first five books. He had been day dreaming about his past, present, and future. He kept thinking, "What would the future hold with Voldemort coming back out in the public? Where is Sirius?" Only the future held those answers. He was also badgered with the flowing words of the prophecy he had learned of at the end of term from Dumbledore.   
  
".. only one can live  
  
Suddenly, his snowy, white owl fluttered into the room. She carried a very thick letter from whom Harry had been expecting.  
  
"Thanks Hedwig. Now, you deserve a nice, long nap," Harry said passionately to his only friend at the desolate and boring Dursley house.   
  
Harry open the letter hurriedly and read with intent and keen eyes.  
  
"Dear Harry, I know you have been locked up in your cousin's house for eternity but you have to wait. I know you desperately want to know every single detail of what is happening in the Wizarding World at his point. Also, that you want to help. The Daily Prophet has been reporting every single event in which Voldemort has affected. I think the public is actually understanding Voldemort is back. Fudge has joined the Order of the Phoenix and it is still a secret society. The Ministry of Magic is being scrutinized by a lot of people for being stupid and nieve. Dumbledore has assured everybody that if we stay united we shall overcome this evil. Now, where have we heard that before. I'm staying with Ron again this summer, but we've moved back to the Burrow. Dumbledore, Tonks, and Moody put a heavy Unplottable Charm and Protection Charm on the house. We feel pretty safe. Sirius' house is still being used for the base for the Order. Oh, Dumbledore told Cornelius all about Sirius and has acquitted him of charge and has given him the Order of Merlin, Second Class!!!! I'm so excited, yet sad. You and your parents would be so happy. Sirius would have been glad that everybody knew that truth, but he died before knowing. I know your still sad, but you have to accept it and move on. I'm getting excited about starting our second to last year at Hogwarts. Ron isn't studying much, but I am, you know me. (Harry rolled his eyes.) So what did you get on your O.W.L.s? I got an Outstanding on every single exam, even POTIONS!!! Oh, write back Harry. Dumbledore said that you can visit soon. Just remember to hold on a little longer. Oh, and Ron said get ready for the greatest Quidditch team Gryffindor has every had. I think not. Ha. Talk to you later.  
  
Love,   
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. Has your scar hurt lately?"  
  
Harry was pleased with the letter. He felt very informed of everything that had happened so far. Though, there was this little kink in his stomach that something wasn't right. "Has your scar hurt lately?", he thought, "No." That was a strange answer though. If Voldemort was wreaking havoc, then he would have felt his anger. There was definitely something wrong in this picture. Sirius being mentioned brought about the sadness in Harry. He got to his feet and decided to take a walk outside to soothe the feelings building up in him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!! That should teach that fool not to play around with me. Now, who else has failed me in their missions. You all can't lie, because I know all. MALFOY! Step up here and tell me how this blunder happened again!"  
  
"Dark Lord, we were getting ready for our assault into Gringotts when the whole Order showed up. We don't know how they knew of our location and our plan to steal money and the secret item we wanted."  
  
"Hmm, we must have a traitor. But I have already killed almost everybody and the Potter boy has stopped seeing what I see and likewise."  
  
"I think Dumbledore is on to us. He must know our plan for stealing the stone."  
  
"Yes, that is true. The prophecy was our second to last hope. I don't think anybody knows it except that baffoon lady who told it and the person that it was told to, who is probably dead. But we still have one chance to end the world, both to Muggles and wizards alike, so that I may rule both worlds; the destiny stone. 


	2. The Burrow Revisited

Harry Potter and the Secrets of Destiny  
  
by : matalinopnoyboy  
  
Chapter 2 - The Burrow Revisited  
  
Harry had recently gotten another letter saying that the Order would soon be getting him from his cousins' house. He kept thinking about how he would get to be with his best friends, Hermione and Ron again. Then he would ask all about what had been happening since he left.   
  
As he walked toward the park in his neighborhood, he remembered last year of the fight with his overweight cousin,Dudley in Wisteria Walk. Also, of the mayhem with two demetors coming at them. He then remembered Ms. Figg coming to help then all those owls telling him he might be expelled from Hogwarts and the final one being a Howler for Mrs. Dursley. Harry sat on one of the swings and began to think deeply again into this inner thoughts. His fifth year had been one of the hardest and difficult year to deal with. Not only because of Umbridge and of O.W.L.s, but because of how everybody treated him special and how he wanted to know more. He thought of how angry he was all year. But, now that the Ministry of Magic was not nieve and stupid, everybody knew and he could rest assured he has always been right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry awoke the next morning thinking it was going to be another dull and boring summer day. He was wrong. A loud crash bellowed through the entire house. Harry jumped to his feet and headed downstairs. He found the Dursleys unconscious on the floor and almost everybody he knew at the front door. He was in awe.  
  
"Hi Harry," Hermione said as she hugged him and knocked him over onto the floor, "I've missed you."  
  
"Hey mate," Ron said as if Hermione was crazy and he didnt know her.  
  
"Yeah, you finally came. I've been so bored here. I really want to know what's been happening. With Voldemort and stuff," Harry said as Moody, Tonks, Lupin, and Mrs. Weasley appeared behind his two best friends.  
  
"Oh, dear," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed while looking at the Muggles on the living room floor.  
  
Moody came and said,"Oh well. Too bad. I guess they didn't believe the Second Annual Best Kept House in Britain Award."  
  
"Well that's because you don't make it sound real Alastor," Lupin said.  
  
"You should have left it to the woman. I know how to make it sound REAL. Plus, these Muggles are smart enough to know to call and make sure where they are going to is real and all," Tonks said as if she were an enyclopedia.  
  
"Err..."   
  
"Yes, Harry, we have come to get you. You are going to stay at our house for the rest of the summer, instead of the Order's base."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, you should go get your things and we'll prepare the fireplace to travel by the Floo Network."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed up to the second floor to Harry's room.  
  
"So, what's been happening with you and Cho?" Ron said with a little snicker.  
  
"Nothing at all," Harry said.  
  
"Oh boys, all they do is talk about women. All the time," Hermione said as he swished her bushy hair in front of them. Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes. Harry began throwing things into his trunk while Ron went around the room looking for things they might have forgotten. Hermione was dealing with Hedwig and her cage. "Oh, honestly Harry. You'd think you would organize your trunk, instead of having all your clothes and books strewn all over. Organizo!."  
  
"Where did you learn that charm, Hermione?" Ron said awestruck.  
  
"Oh, it was from a book that I was reading. It was called 'Charms for the Household'," Hermione answered.  
  
"Sure ...," Ron said with a little confusement in his eyes.  
  
Harry broke up this weird conversation saying, "Well, I think we have everything. Not like I actually own something Muggle, well except for clothes." The trio headed sounds the stairs to find Moody and Tonks gone. Mrs. Weasley was standing at the fireplace waiting for them.  
  
"Finally you three. Now, Hermione you go with Hedwig's cage, Ron, you take the trunk with Harry, and I'll follow after you closing the fire. Remember to speak destinctively." Hermione went first, "The Burrow!" Then Harry and Ron steppe forward. Harry could feel and smell the ashes from the fire. He remember the last time he used Floo. He ended up in Knockturn Alley, a place he did not want to end up again. "The Burrow!"   
  
Harry landed with a thud in the Weasley's living room with Ron next to him and the trunk appearing a few second later on top of them. In a few seconds later, Mrs. Weasley appeared and began dusting herself off. "Okay Harry, you'll be sleeping with Ron in his room and then in about an hour you can come down for dinner."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the stairs that was all too familiar. There was something different though. Everything seemed quiet. He passed two rooms that were very empty. He guessed they were Percy's and the twins' rooms. "So, how is your mum about Fred and George going on their own and starting a business?" Harry asked with good intent.  
  
"Well, mum went ballistic but accepted the fact that they would make good money and learn that way. Dad just said that this was a good way for the twins to experience the real world and enjoy a good career."  
  
Hermione added, "I know I don't always approve of what they do, but their business will do very well. I think its a good thing they left."  
  
"So what's happened to Umbridge?"  
  
Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. Hermione said, "Well, Umbridge just wouldn't go without a fight. Fudge ended up sentencing her to Azkaban. Oh, and Fudge put new creatures in charge of the prison."  
  
"Yeah, Fudge has made a lot of changes. Good changes. He announced that he was restructuring the Ministry to 'battle against Voldemort' and guard everything known to wizards and witches as special or needed very closely."  
  
"But the unusual thing is that Voldemort has been quiet since the Wizarding world found out he was alive. The only thing he did were a couple of disastrous missions to Gringotts and other places."  
  
"We think that he is geting angrier each day and losing his touch. So he's probably killing everybody he doesn't like or just likes to kill Death Eaters."  
  
Harry asked, "Oh, so what about Dumbledore?"  
  
Hermione squeaked in,"Well, he's been really relaxed from reading the Daily Prophet and what we heard from the Order meetings. The Daily Prophet has done a lot of interviews with Dumbledore asking him what he thinks on the situation with Voldemort and such."  
  
"What about Malfoy and Snape?"  
  
"Well, the Prophet printed all the names of the Death Eaters, and included Malfoy. Basically, they've been on the run and left their manor. So, I don't think Draco will be going to school."  
  
"Yes! No more Slytherins."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
In the next couple of weeks, Harry and Hermione enjoyed themselves with Ron at The Burrow. With Mrs. Weasley's superb cooking and the wonderful sunshine, they had a good time. Harry, in particular, was so happy that he was just with his friends. On one afternoon, the trio received owls on what books and supplies they needed for school.   
  
The familiar letter written with emerald green read :  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Welcome to your sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year will be most particularly hard because of the return of Voldemort. Professor Dumbledore has set down moe rules to keep you safe. Enclosed is a list of books and supplies you will need.   
  
Have a safe summer,  
  
Minerva McGonagall"  
  
Mrs. Weasley came from the kitchen and suggested,"Maybe we should all get your books at Diagon Alley tomorrow?"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked to each other in agreement. But Harry had this unnerving thought in his mind that something bad was going to happen tomorrow. 


End file.
